


there i go believing you again

by nocakesformissedith



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm sinning and suffering, Implied Murder, Infidelity, Kinda, Slight mentions of eating disorder, Unrequited Love, ableist slur cw, implied/offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocakesformissedith/pseuds/nocakesformissedith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Accursed creator! Why did you form a monster so hideous that even you turned from me in disgust?"<br/>- Mary Shelley, Frankenstein<br/>(Libby/#5 Centered, Chanel x Libby femslash; AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	there i go believing you again

**Author's Note:**

> (AU: Libby is the Red Devil/girl-twin-in-the-bathtub)

There wouldn't be a Libby Putney without Chanel Oberlin.

There would **no longer** be a Chanel Oberlin without Libby Putney.

Her brother never understood it, "Stop protecting her! She's the whole reason we're doing this! She is every awful thing about Kappa that we hate, that _killed_ our _mother_ \-- and honestly, why do you even care? Chanel Oberlin _**hates**_ you."

And that's the tragedy of it all, isn't it?  
\- Frankenstein never loves his monster.

Sometimes they try, can even fool themselves into thinking that they do.

But it all ends the same way  
_what have i done.what have i done.what have i done.what have i done_.

 _Well_. Sometimes the classics are overrated.

When she first walks in on Chanel sobbing loudly in her room (something about Chad Radwell and some ' _skanky pug faced-ginger_ ') she thinks that maybe, maybe, a rewrite is due. For once, Chanel seems grateful for her company, and for her condolences.

When Chanel cuts off her comforting words with a kiss, a hand grabbings hers and guiding it under those silk pink shorts, Libby knows that this isn't how the story should detour, but there's warmth and wetness all over and panting in her ear and " _Oh, Oh! Yes, **fuck** , right there_" and Libby is so tired of being hated.

She's more surprised than she should be to wake up alone.

  
The next time she sees Chanel, the Kappa President doesn't even hesitate to start insulting and humiliating her, all before she even drinks her latte. No one even notices the red mark on the side of her neck while she's screaming, "God damn it- Number Five! You useless psycho!! Where.are.my.morning.ice.chips.?!!!?"

Libby bites the inside of her cheek and remembers strawberry lipgloss.


End file.
